


a wild thing burning

by amosanguis



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Metaphors, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teach had known from the very beginning that Charles was a wild thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a wild thing burning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlyn/gifts).



> For mlyn - I'm sorry this is only a drabble. Once I'm over my Immortal Billy kick, I promise to come back to this ship <3

The first time Charles betrays him, Teach blames the Guthrie girl.  Then a year passes and then two and then eight and Teach figures the Guthrie girl was at no fault.  Not really. 

 

Teach had known from the very beginning that Charles was a wild thing.

He was fire in a world of wide open water and unpredictable wind and he’d burn all he touched.

In the end, Teach just can’t help himself.

 

The second time Charles betrays him, Teach blames no one but himself.  Charles was a wild thing burning and none close to him would ever be safe.


End file.
